


15 Minute Marvels

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Flashfic Marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Mini-fics written in 15 minutes for the MFMM Flashfic Marathon, because I ended up not having a chance to write until a couple of hours before the deadline and wasted well over half of it trying to choose from all the excellent prompts.





	1. Time and Tide Wait For No Man

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, SO MANY good prompts for this and I didn't have time to write them until the last minute. So y'all are getting mini (<250 words, probably) fics written in 15 minute sprints, completely contrary to the point of the marathon.

“Come after me,” she says in his dreams, all crimson lips and dancing eyes and the glint of a swallow pin in the early morning light. “There’s a whole world out there.”

It is not as easy for him as it is for her, but he’s not afraid of a little challenge. It takes time though--leave must be requested, passage booked, accomodations made for his job and home while he is gone. Time that he cannot control, that marches on relentless but slow. Sitting in his office, waiting, he gets updates from her travels--telegrams and letters and the occasional newspaper article talking about her accomplishments, stories of people (men) that she has met. Time and tide wait for no man, and she has a whole world before her.

“Come join me,” she writes in every message. “There’s a whole world out here.”


	2. Bandy My Name

“I’ve heard a rumour,” Phryne said, sashaying into his office wearing a level of fur and frippery that immediately set him on edge. “That a man fitting your description arrived at the Andersons’ this morning.”

Her raised eyebrow suggested he confess immediately, but where was the fun in that?

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he countered. “The commissioner’s orders were abundantly clear--unless there is evidence of their involvement, we are to stay away from the most powerful family in Melbourne.”

“Ahh,” Phryne said, taking a seat on his desk and giving him a Look. “That’s the odd thing--it wasn’t a policeman. It was my fiance.”

“Really?” Jack replied innocently. “I didn’t think you the type, but I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Phryne rolled her eyes, leaning across his desk to open a drawer and pull his tin of biscuits from a drawer.  She popped open the lid and then popped one into her mouth, smiling at him. 

“Biscuit, Jack?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

“You’re far too familiar with my office,” he groused as he took one, not at all sincerely. 

“Anything for my fiance,” she teased, shrugging off her coat and fixing him with determined eyes. “Now, what did you learn?”


	3. Boomerang

It’s not a conventional relationship, theirs; Phryne feels she should regret this, on some level, to wish for him a woman who stayed at home instead of flying off, sometimes for months at a time, but they are both happy and she is not a woman for regrets.

“I have a gift for you,” she says upon returning from one of these journeys, trying to hide her excitement. 

He draws her into a kiss, nuzzling at her lips and smiling.

“You’re gift enough,” he says. “I’ve got a case I haven’t been able to solve.”

She laughs as she draws away.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Jack, but this first.”

She opens her luggage, extracting a wrapped package; its contents are clear from the shape of it.

“A weapon, Miss Fisher?” he says drily, a little smile teasing the corners of his lips. “ I’m not sure Russell Street would approve its usage in the field.”

She rolls her eyes.

“If thrown properly,” she says, voice a little softer than she’d expected; he’ll understand, “it will always return.”  

He reaches out, touching the brooch she wears when she travels. 

“You’ll have to show me how,” he says.

She tosses the package aside, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I suspect you’ll be a natural.” 


	4. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, SOMEBODY dares me to try and write all 33 prompts in this 15 minute style. No promises, but from this point forward the fics belong to the Flashfree collection. Same 15 minute rule applies though.

Jack was a cautious man, but even cautious men could make mistakes or lose the roll of a dice. And too many times, other people paid the price. He looked up at the facade of the church, remembering the last time he’d stood there, to bear witness to a marriage. He wouldn’t step inside today, would spare the family that pain at least, but his feet had led him here as he’d wandered the city all the same.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed her arrival until she took his hand, shoulder to shoulder; he breathed as deeply as he could, until his lungs were filled with French perfume and not the memory of the tangy copper of blood, and said nothing.

“She asked about you,” Phryne finally said. “Wants you to know…”

He couldn’t suppress the snort.

“Know what?” he asked, voiced tinged in bitterness. “That this was God’s will, and not my failure to-- Christ, Phryne, what’s she doing worrying about me?”

Phryne sighed. “I think it helps her. She’s been going full speed all week, because if she stops...”

Jack grunted.

“She’s learnt something from you, it seems.”

Phryne laughed softly.

“She’ll be alright, eventually,” she said. “Are you coming in?”

He looked at the church again, squeezed her hand.

“Go, be with Dot,” he said. He had failed, but at least he could bear witness from a pew near the back. “I’ll see you inside.”


	5. It Happened One Night

It wasn’t anything particularly special. There were no near misses or dramatic confessions, no aptly-themed case to coax them. Hell, it wasn’t even that he looked exceptionally attractive in the firelight--he did, of course, but no more than usual. She was just watching him talk about his day, hands gesturing with the animation that came when he was truly relaxed, when the impulse to kiss him struck her. So she did. And it was sweet, and a little bit messy, and somehow _right_ , which was a strange sensation, like she’d done it a dozen times before and there was no weight to this one, no uncertainty, his mouth pliant against hers and the movement of his jaw beneath her hand. Then she pulled away and he looked stunned, as if he could hardly believe that it was him and her and the crackle of a log in the fire, and the newness of it hit her then, and damn it all she actually _blushed_.

“Should I apologise?” she asked, uncertain, precisely, of the implications, but doing to best to appear unperturbed.

“No,” he said, giving her that teasing, solemn smile. “I’m not sure I’d believe you if you did. But I do have an early meeting tomorrow, so I should...”

She gave a small shake of her head. He’d mentioned the meeting earlier in the evening; it was certain to be long and boring, but a necessary part of the case against Sidney Fletcher.

“Of course,” she said, standing to escort him out.

Dressed in his hat and coat, one hand on the door, he hesitated and turned back to face her.

“I would stay, if it wasn’t…”

“I know,” she said, giving him a small smile and reaching out to straighten the lapel of his coat. “Come to dinner tomorrow instead. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I sometimes haaaaate putting myself on a time limit? Yes, yes I do. Would anybody else know if I cheated? No, no they would not. Will I cheat? NOPE. SO y'all getstuck with this today. Sorry.


End file.
